The Exiles Return- revised
by Porphyrion
Summary: The world is changing and war is upon us but our favourite hero is sent to get aid but is caught up in another war so what happens when modern and medieval ages meet when the world of gods and dragons collide. i only own the ocs and the plot nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**The Exiles Return **

**Hey guys long time no see, sorry it took so long to come out with another chapter for any of my stories. i have been pretty busy lately with my senior year coming to a close and all. i have been working on editing for this story for roughly three months now and have only managed this chapter so far but im hoping to get the next few chapters out faster than this one. Im slowly getting the story done.**

**Chapter 1: The Quest of the Moon**

_PERCY_

My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson. I am 18 years old and a war veteran of the second Titan and Giant War. My father, Poseidon, had sent for me to speak with the gods.

_June 4, 2014_

"Percy, I just got an iris message from Chiron. Your father sent for you, he needs to talk to you in his palace."

"Okay thanks I'll see you later!" I shout to Annabeth and begin running to the beach. On my way to the beach, I passed a clearing where I saw Clarisse getting ready to bully a younger camper. I skidded to a halt and yelled out

"Clarisse leave the poor kid alone. Go wrestle around with one of your siblings."

"Or what, are you going to stop me?

"Don't go there right now, you and I both know that it'll end badly for you. Now go."

"Fine, but don't think this is over." She warned me before she trudged off.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him with a small smile.

"James." He replied quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson. How old are you?"

"13."

"Come on. I'm going to take you to see Chiron."

He was short, even for his age at roughly 3'9''. He had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be able to peer into the depths of your soul… like Dumbledore's, I remembered sadly. Once we arrived at the big house, Chiron came out in his centaur form,

"Hello Chiron, I brought this camper to find out if he had gotten the tour yet or not?"

"I am afraid I haven't the foggiest notion who this young man is. What is your name son?''

"I'm James." He replied staring at Chiron in awe and confusion.

"Welcome James, welcome to camp Half-blood, Percy, would you mind showing him around please?"

"Of course not Chiron, come on James." I said. For some reason I felt a sort of attachment to the kid, he was familiar to me somehow though I had never met the child before. I quickly showed him around explaining what the buildings were and what they were used for. As we went through the camp the sights seemed to amaze him more and more as we went. The sword arena seemed to really grab his attention however, and I had a feeling that he would be a remarkable swordsman. As soon as I finished showing him around I told him to go find Annabeth and she would help him find a weapon that would fit him. We said good-bye and parted ways. I ran as fast as I could to the beach to see my father waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late. I was showing a new camper around."

"It is no trouble Percy. Zeus needs to see you, it is very important."

"Alright, let's go," I said and he replied with a nod.

"Welcome Perseus. Our enemies are becoming more and more powerful. Atlas was freed several weeks ago and we sent Artemis to find where they were based however we lost contact with her about 45 min ago. I need you to go after her and find out what happened to her." He said solemnly.

"It took 45 minutes to tell me that she was missing." I growled at him.

"I-well you see- we-uh," he stuttered out before hanging his head in shame.

"Where was she last?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She was hunting the loosed titans in the Colorado mountain range near the city of Fresco. The last report she sent in said that she was following at least two unidentified titans about three miles into the forest."

"Then that's where I'll start. Ill report in once I save her and she gets a good night's rest."

"Very well, I hope to hear good news soon, good luck Perseus." Zeus said before flashing out.

**well i hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, leave a review i will post the next chapter after 15 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i decided to post the next chapter early because i couldnt wait for the reviews to get to 15. BUT next chapter i want to reach 20 total reviews, so 16 more. Anyways, Heres the chapter, i own nothing but the plot and the ocs. enjoy:)**

Chapter 2- The Flashback

Percy  
I was running through a forest in Colorado. At the base of the Rocky Mountains near Fresco, to where I knew Artemis had been spotted last. On my way through, I had attracted the unwanted attention of Atlas and a few of his lackeys. I continued to the cliff Artemis had been seen at hoping to outdistance them instead of fighting. As I was running, I noticed a smaller cliff lining the forestry that I was using as cover, on top of the cliff were some loose rocks. I used my powers to cause an avalanche on the cliff and just as I sped by, the rocks hit the ground, burying atlas and the other monsters chasing me. Shortly after, I reached a clearing and what I saw within brought me to an abrupt halt. Krios, Hyperion, and Oceanus stood with Artemis bound in celestial bronze chains at their feet, bloodied and barely conscious. She looked at me and her eyes widened in realization and she yelled "No, Percy don't sacrifice yourself for me. Just go you have to warn Olympus of the attack."  
"Sorry Artemis…" I said looking her in the eyes. when our eyes locked i saw tears of fear but she nodded accepting it, she let her head fall in defeat after and i closed my eyes taking a deep breath.  
"But I can't do that, you mean too much to me I won't let you get hurt because of these monsters." I say with certainty and stubbornness lacing my voice, letting her know that I was not going to change my mind. her head shot up fury evident in her eyes. we locked eyes once again and i felt a tear fall down my face. the fury she had a secod ago suddenly vanishes, replaced by empathy and she smiles at me softly before yelling,  
"Damn it Percy, why do you have to be so stubborn? Just go."  
"No." I tell her firmly. I looked around for anything i can use to distract them and noticed that they were standing near a creek. i quickly used the water that they were standing near to freeze them. it suprised them long enough for me to sprint over to Artemis and carry her behind me to safety. I turned just in time to block the throwing knife that Hyperion had hurled at me. I erected a wall of earth and Greek fire in front of them before turning around, picking Artemis up bridal style, and running to the left. I quickly outdistanced them so I slowed down and held a steady pace. After a few hours of running I decided to set up camp, so I laid Artemis down in a tent I had conjured up a few seconds before and shattered her shackles with Riptide. Afterwards I went to take first watch, at about midnight Artemis walked out of the tent and told me to lie down; I smiled at her in thanks and went to lie down after she promised to wake me if there was trouble. The second my head hit the pillow I was asleep and the dream began yet again.  
-DREAM-  
I looked down at the ring I had bought last week, it was a 12 karat gold ring with an emerald green diamond in the center surrounded by a ring of smaller pale diamonds with gray owls running down the sides of the band. I thought about how peaceful the last year had been, now that Gaea had been put back to sleep. I had assumed it was the perfect time to propose so that we could have the ceremony before the monsters began acting up again. I closed the box and put it in my pocket before heading to the beach. I had asked Annabeth to meet me there in 45 minutes but i wanted to get there early to calm my nerves before i saw her. As I walked I saw Nico, he looked more pissed off than i had ever seen him, walking to the cabin area and I made a mental note to find out what was bothering him later. As I reached the beach, I saw a couple kissing in the sand and when they pulled apart, I felt my heart shatter when I recognized the two. It was Annabeth and Josh my half-brother. Once the realization hit me, I got so mad that I could not think straight. I threw the ring box and it hit josh in the face causing him to yell out  
"Ow, what the hell? Who threw that?"  
He looked around until he saw he and me seemed down cast as if this was not something he had wanted to do but quickly changed it into an evil smirk while Annabeth paled.  
"It's not what it looks like Per-" she began to say but I cut her off roaring,  
"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, DO YOU REALLY THINK IM THAT STUPID ANNABETH I THINK IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YOUR CHEATING ON ME FOR MY HALF-BROTHER!"  
As I said it, the sea began to churn and waves rose. All the while typhoons and whirlpools began swirling and rain clouds covered the entire camp as it began to rain giving me even more power.  
"AND YOU-" I said turning to josh  
"HOW COULD YOU, YOUR MY BROTHER AND YET YOUR WILLING TO GO AND TRY TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND FROM ME THAT'S ONE OF THE WORST THINGS THAT HAVE EVER HAPPENED TO ME BY FAR. HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON, HUH, HOW LONG?" I screamed at him  
"Six months, and if you don't stop talking to me like that you're going to regret It." he replied  
"I'd love to see that, there is nothing left that you can do to me that could make me regret anything," I said in almost a whisper.  
"I challenge you to a duel at the sword arena in five minutes. you will pay for the damage you have done today, tonight you will die."  
"Fine! The outcome of this battle will not be in your favor perseus Jackson, your luck has run out," he yelled to me.  
I looked around and I saw that the entire Olympian council was here and the whole of both camps had shown up as well and had heard my challenge. I looked over to Artemis, she had a worried expression on her face, and it confused me to no end. As I walked over to her, everyone moves to make a path once I reached her I bowed and asked if I could speak with her in private. She agreed and we went to her cabin. Once we arrived, she sat on a bunk and looked at me expectantly. I looked her in the eyes and asked  
"Why did you look worried when I challenged Josh?"  
She averted her eyes and sighed as if expecting that to be my question,  
"There is something you should know about your brother Percy, several days ago he finished a quest for my father and he was offered godhood in exchange for its completion. He accepted and he is now the god of heroes, he is only allowed to fight a demigod when challenged and now that you challenged him, he does not have to hold back he could very easily use his powers to destroy you. I don't want you to be killed you are my first male friend in millennia and as such I am entitled to worry for your wellbeing am I not?"  
"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine, I promise you that. And yes, you are very much entitled to being worried about me if you so wish... although you should not worry too much. I have seen him train, I know his fighting style and his weaknesses. I have the Achilles curse again I cannot be hurt unless hit in my mortal point and no one knows my spot. I changed it this time and I always wear extra Armor when in these kind of battles to be safe."  
"Ok but don't let him hit you too much, alright," she said smiling slightly. I returned the smile and handed her a small note asking her to read it when she is alone and not tell anyone what it says because it cannot become common knowledge. I also asked her to burn the note after she read it and she swore on the Styx to do as I asked. Then we went to the arena to await Josh. There was a flash of light and josh appeared across from me while murmurs went through the campers saying only gods could do that.  
"So not protecting your true identity anymore Josh, just going to walk around like you own the place now?" I taunted. He smiled slightly and replied  
"Who told you was it Artemis, your new little girlfriend?"  
"You might be a god but you're still stupid, Artemis is the goddess of maidens, she has an oath to abandon the company of men retard, so there is no possible way for me to be dating her and if you talk about her that way again I'll send you to Tartarus." I replied and got in my stance. He huffed, and got in his stance then charged and gave a slash at my left side but I jumped back and he missed. I gave him a long cut on his arm causing him to bleed the gold blood of the gods and everyone gasped while he blasted me back with a beam of energy. Then he charged me while I was on my back and brought his blade down on my neck while everyone cheering me on screamed,  
"NOOO"  
Nevertheless, as soon as his blade made contact it shattered while everyone gasped again.  
"The small of his back that's his weak point you've got to hit him there." I heard Annabeth yell.  
I stood up and knocked him to the ground before kicking his reforming blade from his grasp and placing riptide to his throat. Suddenly there was a massive blast of energy knocking me off my feet. Josh rose slowly before speaking to me with both power and malice weighing on his every word.  
"Leave Percy, Leave and never come back. You are not welcome here or on Olympus there's no one that cares about you anymore. Did you know that your mother and step father were murdered by a mortal robber last week there's nothing left for you in this city leave, I Josh Torrez, god of heroes and guardian of Camp Half-blood, hereby banish you from the world of the gods and all affiliations to it on pain of death, go now and never return."  
"Fine, just fine I can see I'm not wanted. I will leave, but I warn you now, this will not be the last you see of me. Just know that when you need me the most I won't be there to help you and you will fall when you want to know who to blame look to him for your explanation." after I said that I walked to my cabin and saw Artemis Apollo and my father standing there with Hermes.  
"Dad what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to say that I'm sorry for what happened to you today and to give you power over the seas equal to my own and give you an exact copy of my trident that will meld with your sword and you will have all of my powers at your disposal."  
"Dad this is a lot to give to me are you sure you want to give me this?"  
"Yes I am and you're going to need more power to survive without the camp boundaries all the time. And not having friends to watch your back."  
"That is true, thank you father." I say bowing slightly.  
"I'm here to give you my blessing from now on you'll be able to shoot an arrow as accurately as me and in the wilderness you will find everything that you would need to survive." Artemis said smiling sadly.  
"I too am here to give my blessings, you will be able to heal yourself if injured with a single thought you'll be able to summon ambrosia and nectar plus you will be able to shoot an arrow better as well if you're as bad as people say, you'll need both blessings." Apollo said jokingly.  
"Thank you lord Apollo Lady Artemis." I say bowing again.  
"I'll give you my blessing as well so you will always know where you are going and which way to go to get where ever it is that you decide to go." Hermes told me when there was a sudden column of fire and Hestia appeared in front of us and said, "So are we all giving out blessings to my favorite nephew before he leaves? I am not letting you get away without my help as well Percy. You will now be able I summonf food whenever you want with a thought and have complete control over all types of fire."  
"Thank you lady Hestia and Lord Hermes." I say and they all say that they have to go and see to their duties. With a flash, they all leave and I turn around to see Zeus and hades standing there with pained expressions on their faces.  
"Percy-" Zeus began "I do not wish this for you, you have shown us the importance of family and made Olympus stronger for it. So in return we are going to give you something that no child of Poseidon has ever possessed, in fact no one has ever had this gift in all of history. I will give you power over my domains and abilities above that of even my children and hades is giving the same gift, you will be the first to possess the powers of all of the big three as well as the other gods in the most part, will you accept this?"  
"Yes my lords, I will gladly accept your most generous offer." I said confidently. They both smiled warmly at me and began to chant in ancient Greek  
"εμείς Δίας βασιλιάς των θεών και τον Άδη βασιλιά του υποκόσμου δώσει το παρόν ο Περσέας γιος του Τζάκσον δύναμη του Ποσειδώνα για τομείς και ευλογίες μας για την περαιτέρω ενίσχυση της δύναμη και τις γνώσεις του πάνω από τους"  
"Thank you my lords," I said shakily form the sudden influx of power.  
"Now go Percy and know that you will never be forgotten" Hades said and the two disappeared and I packed my bags and set out for Alaska where no one would be able to find me when I found a note that upon reading let me know that if I ever needed someone to talk to then as the moon rises chant the prayer "I Περσέας Τζάκσον καλέσουν την θεά του φεγγαριού και το κυνήγι της Αρτέμιδος. ας της να προοδεύουν και να μιλήσει μαζί μου για όσο χρονικό διάστημα είναι το φεγγάρι στον ουρανό." there was an A at the bottom of the note telling me it was from Artemis. I murmured a prayer of thanks for her and heard the echoes of a you're welcome from her cabin and chuckled to myself before setting out for good. I say to myself looking back one last time "Alaska here I come."

**what do you guys think? leave a review and let me know your feedback.**


End file.
